


A moment of tenderness

by BeccastielDW



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Realization, Tenderness, nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccastielDW/pseuds/BeccastielDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen being tender with his coworker and realizing few things. (short oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment of tenderness

Title : A moment of tenderness  
Author : Becca  
Summary : Jensen being tender with his coworker and realizing few things.  
Pairing : Jensen/Misha, Cockles  
Disclaimer : I own no one... wow it's weird lol, I mean it's just a story, it's not real (but possible anyway...).

 

* * *

 

Misha was really tired after that morning of filming.  
After lunch Jensen found him in his chair on stage, eyes closed, legs sprawled out in the side, his head was falling onto his chest, like he couldn't even get up and go to his trailer to take a nap.  
\- Misha, you should go to sleep.  
\- mmmh...  
\- In your bed, he precise after a while. \- mmmh... Jensen resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Misha was like a real child sometimes and he should just drop it and go to his own trailer but seeing Misha like this he couldn't, he was going to fall asleep in that bad position and he will be so uncomfortable when he'll wake up, his neck will hurt like hell.  
\- Misha, he tried another time.  
There was no response this time and the man shook his head and take a seat next to his coworker, he wrapped an arm around Misha's shoulders and gently made his head rest on his shoulder.  
But then the other man opened his cerulean sleepy eyes and looked at him in surprise and he found himself furiously blushing. He was going to say something when suddendly Misha smiled, looking very pleased and closed his too gorgeous to be healthy blue eyes and cuddled closer to him with a hum of contentment escaping his plush lips.  
Jensen sighed softly, he was just sitting in a chair, his coworker was leaning into him, slowly falling asleep and he had no idea how many time they will remain like this but he will be damned if it wasn't one of the most perfect moment in a year.  
God, his feelings for Misha was far from just friendship and he will have to admit it already.  
It was awkward, he didn't even knew how to live with that, does Misha like him back ? Should he ask him out on a date ? Fuck, he sounded like a thirteen years old girl now ! he shrugged pulling nervously at the sleeve of Dean's jacket.  
But he couldn't ignore it anymore and he had no clue to how approach another man and then Misha... Misha was so special that he ever doubt he was really from this planet sometimes and maybe that's why he loves him so freaking much, cause he was so different and amazing among the others people he met and... and did he said the word love ? God, he was so screwed.  
Misha choose this moment to put both arms around his waist and let himself fall totally into him rather than the uncomfortable chair, Jensen let him and found himself breathing in his tick black hairs, he smelled really good, like cinnamon...  
\- Jen... Misha breathed out and man... the way he whispered his name was so tender that he felt warm growing in his chest.  
\- Yeah Mish I'm here, he whispered back.  
That feels right, this thing between them, he wasn't sure how it will work, he was sure that there will be awkward moments, that was inevitable. But he will do anything to make it work, because you don't meet a man like Misha every century, when you see him you try your best to keep him.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned to write anything at all ! Seriously I posted an edit on deviantart (http://beccamalory.deviantart.com/art/A-moment-of-tenderness-Cockles-380213092?q=gallery%3Abeccamalory&qo=0) and in first I said to myself ''I will write like one line'' and I couldn't stop to write it all sudden. I did it in like few minutes and it isn't my first language so it isn't really good I guess, so excuse me please. I just hope some of you will like it, if you did please please tell me it'll make my day !


End file.
